The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing mercury-free zinc-alkaline batteries comprising zinc as an anode active material, an aqueous alkaline solution as an electrolyte, manganese dioxide as a cathode active material, silver oxide, oxygen, etc., which batteries have no adverse effect on environment and have an excellent shelf stability and discharge property.